


Faster Than Light

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Couple, Cute, F/F, Female Couple, Female Homosexuality, Fluff, Gay, Girl x Girl, Goofy - Freeform, Homosexuality, Kissing, Ladybug - Freeform, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbianism, Lesbians, Romance, Sapphic, Yuri, girl love, girls, lesbian couple, platonic, queer, relationship, romantic, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something I wrote a long time ago for Ladybug requests taking on FF.net. I ended up writing these really short snippets for a friend and now I wanted to upload them here with some extensions and more editing. Blake enjoys playing computer games, and Ruby enjoys watching her. What more could be cuter, than a relationship passing by like a computer game?





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, come on…” Blake had her fists clenched in a fury as the action sped up and up, sweat dripping from her forehead a little as she edged ever closer to the explosive finale and her impending victory. And she was hanging on by a single thread to that finale and victory. But it would be turned at any moment into her final defeat of the day.

“Yes... Yes. Yes! Oh please, please! Pleeeeeease, let me have this you little Taurus!” The faunus was begging into the room, ears twitching furiously as her body was rattled. Blake had been in this state for solid minutes, alone in the room with the fleeting Ruby Rose and the desk, hopefully, no one could hear what was going on from outside Blake’s secluded study. If Yang did, there would be no way she would be able to contain herself and would burst in with either red eyes or a camera to catch the desperate faunus and the beautiful smaller woman in the act. Yang was suspicious that the two were using the study for more than these secluded times alone.

Blake was so close, so ever close to completion, to satisfaction and massive relief as silver eyes were almost tearing up at the build-up, in the process she was on the other side of. It was pure torture to see, Blake so wound up and drawing ever closer to her explosion of gushing pleasure by each passing second. 

“Yes,” Blake cried out again and then her body turned stiff, on the edge, teetering ever so precariously until…

“Yes!!” The onyx faunus cried out and jumped from her chair, overwhelmed with the joy of finally defeating the boss of her little computer game. “I won, I actually won Rubles!” Blake accidentally cried. 

Blake never gave Ruby a pet name. 

“Um, Blake?” Ruby’s small and rather childish voice sprouted from beside the chair where the feline was sitting. The fifteen-year-old had certainly picked up on the sudden pet name. It was a welcome sound, hearing such a bad nickname but the smaller girl smiled and giggled, wrapping her arms around the faunus from behind and blowing some raspberries into the back of her neck.

“You called me Rubles, you know that right?” The little huntress asked, extremely sheepish in nature. Ruby didn't really know how to deal with excitable or such a joyous sequence of behaviour from the otherwise timid and shy Blake that was currently arms up in the air and bow flowing to the ground to reveal her cat ears. She grew a little nervous at that, but her adorable feline faunus ears wiggled in delight to feel the open air. Ruby cooed as soon as she saw them.

Silver eyes suddenly became glowing and twinkling in the low light of the lamps in the evening. 

“Oh, my dust. Blaaaake!” Ruby exclaimed, hands at her chin and in little balls as her eyes became fixated on the cat ears atop her friend’s obsidian coloured hair. Ruby hadn’t seen them loose, not right in front of her like such but as she stared at them and then down to Blake’s stark yellow eyes the creature of Blake Belladonna became one of the cutest things her leader has seen. Ruby scooted around the side of the chair, holding her arms around Blake’s shoulders still and kissing her a little on the cheek before she came around the front. And then she looked into Blake’s yellow eyes, those bright yellow eyes. They were stunning in the low light of the lantern-lit study they were secluded in.

“Yes, Rubles?” Blake chuckled, smiling as she repeated the horrid nickname she now liked the sound of.

Maybe Blake didn't mean to call her by the pet name but with the little huntress not realising the word had left Blake’s lips herself, the faunus decided to stick with it, seeing that Rubles was preoccupied with something else. 

“Is something wrong?” The faunus asked when Rubles was stuck for words. 

Ruby snapped out of her trance and moved backwards to prop herself up on the desk. She wanted to be higher to look at the ears. The ears, and then Blake’s eyes and how yellow they had become in low light, how… smoky they were looking. They were like lighthouses telling Ruby to go closer.

The little leader let out a sigh. “Hm, I’m just glad you beat your game Blakey, it’s been bugging you for weeks,” Ruby sighed for her friend. They were not official, not yet. But Ruby was tenacious and she was going to get as far as she could with Blake, to the extent of giving her small kisses and blowing raspberries on her flesh.

Indeed, she did like Blake. Perhaps maybe a little more than she should. 

Blake closed the gap between them, suddenly standing in front of her leader on the desk, Blake’s hands poised politely behind her back. The yellow of her eyes was still shadowed with a dark beauty, not dark as in evil, but dark as in mysterious and different, so vague with how much beauty Blake really had, or even knew. Then enthralled Ruby quickly, snapping her up in Blake’s black flame of beauty and shadowy desire. She was dangerous, a little more primal than the rest of the girls in the team, but she was so beautiful so lovable, and so loving in return. Ruby had seen this, how Blake behaved with her sister. So platonic and loving. Not sexual, and perhaps the smallest amount of romanticism between them. But with Ruby, it was always a little more tense, a little further over the line between platonic and romantic, and Ruby wanted all the love she could have from Blake. She adored the faunus.

“I hope you don’t mind me saying this Blake,” Ruby began, the faunus waited for something so telling, she was engrossed in the silver, shy eyes of Ruby Rose. “But you’re really cute when you play computer games.” Ruby delivered, growing a little shy and retreating behind her hand, brushing the long fringe of her black and redly tipped hair. 

It was completely adorable, all the glee from the boss defeat in Blake had turned to intrigue and opportunity. For too, she found Rubles quite cute herself. 

“Hey, Rubles.”

“Yes, Mmff--” Before Ruby could get a word out as she turned her head, her lips were met with Blake’s in a small but very pleasant kiss. Ruby could still taste the trace of dark chocolate of the cookies the team leader had baked for her that very same day. When they parted, Ruby’s shock was met with Blake’s smug smile, and her tongue even licking her top lip to grab another taste of Ruby’s sweet strawberry chapstick. 

“You’re pretty cute anyway.”


	2. Chapter 2

“No… No! Please no, no please don’t!” Blake was cursing at her computer screen, her fingers practically crushing her wireless mouse and the keyboard numbers being pushed through the whole desk. She was in an intense heat this time, and she was burning with passion for this game, she needed to win so badly this time.

The faunus was in a heated sweat, her sports bra the only thing to cover her torso and her sweatpants of the lazy day constricting with how furious and enraged she was becoming. While Blake may have beaten the boss before in a flurry of glory and expert play, her new attempt to double her feat was proving to be the most tedious and enraging thing to happen to her in a while. She could not be happy with a single victory, not with so many playable ships at her disposal. She needed to kill the final foe in her way once more, almost crushing the mouse with a fevered need to win. Blake’s situation was becoming rather desperate. She was living on only one point of hull and her ship was infested by a squad of four random attack troops out of the nebula. She only had three crewmates of her own and time and health was running out. 

“Come on people, please kill them!” Blake pleaded with her computer screen with almost tearful eyes. Time was so slipping away from her. The micromanagement of her vessel was crippling her brain power and she was resulting in a mild amount of silly rage to sustain her combination of determination and will to game on.

It was no use, however, and in another second, the intruders laid into her shield systems and her small vessel erupted into a flurry of pixilated flame and debris. The main hull shattered into four or five parts and then her game was over. Blake had failed to beat the boss after her masterful run the previous time. 

“No!! Dust.” She cursed, slamming the mouse onto the desk again and cooling herself down once more as to not let this rattle her especially. Blake flopped on the desk pitifully, finished with her game for it had defeated her so easily and she was embarrassed that it had. 

Out of seemingly nowhere, little Ruby Rose pounced on the faunus, hugging her sweetly from behind with precious silver eyes glowing in the dim light of the study and with a petite smile. She had her sweet aroma of strawberries about her mixed in the silky texture of chocolate and dough. No doubt Ruby had been baking her latest magnificent batch of irresistible treats. 

“Blaaaakeeey!” Ruby sang into the faunus’s back as she slid her smallish arms around Blake's waist and squeezed. When no reply came, Ruby let out a slight grumble. “Blake? What’s wrong?”

Ruby’s voice was like sugar, it was so sweet to Blake’s ears, completely digestible and always a delight to hear, especially after an hour of being slowly worn down by her infernal game. Still, the faunus flailed her arms onto the wood of the desk in a pathetic attempt to get Ruby to just hug her more. Blake was suddenly craving the sweet tough of the petite team leader. 

“Oh! You’re playing FTL.” Ruby observed, seeing the death screen of the game on Blake’s monitor but not registering that it meant she had failed her run. “I’ll come see you after you’ve finished,” the silver eyes huntress squeaked cutely before thrusting herself off of the faunus. 

Blake suddenly popped up from the desk like a speedster, edging toward the end of her chair and clutching Ruby’s hand before she could get to the door. “Don’t leave Rubles!” The deflated faunus called after her beautiful girlfriend, hoping she would not leave.

Again Blake used her little nickname for the cute little leader and upon hearing it, Ruby smiled a warm and amused grin. She turned and practically leapt into the faunus’s lap with the smile remaining on her face. 

With a bemused hum, Ruby quickly leaned in and gave the faunus a peck on the cheek. “You called me Rubles again.”

Blake smiled, seeing the twinkling low light in Ruby’s silver eyes. They were looking directly at her own of yellow and Blake’s heart simply melted at how beautiful and adorable Ruby was looking. Her hair had grown a little, just enough to dip below her shoulders and it smelled so nice, even from the short distance between the red curls and Blake’s feline nose. 

“I can do more than that Rubles...” Blake smiled before dipping her head down and allowing her lips to meet with Ruby’s. 

Blake nearly completely melted, falling asleep almost at how amazingly soft Ruby’s lips were. They were like soft little cushions made of plump red flesh and the taste. The taste was sublime. It was the, sure enough, mix between sweet strawberries that always lingered around the little huntress and the silky smooth undertones of chocolate. It was dark chocolate too, Blake’s favourite. 

Upon picking up on the taste the faunus pulled away smoothly with the kiss lingering a little as Ruby’s lips tried to hold on. 

“Did you make dark chocolate cookies, Ruby?” Blake asked in a more curious whisper. 

Ruby smiled again almost sultry and devilishly as she nodded. “But you can’t have them until I have another kiss!” Ruby teased playfully. She shuffled, sliding up until the little Rubles was sitting on Blake’s lap, eyes still sparkling and lips parted, looking so inviting to Blake’s cat eyes. 

Blake simply purred in retort. “Who am I to deny Rubles Rose?”

Their lips met again in a spark of lulled passion and surrounding feeling, like a trickling of mild euphoria that made the scene all the more intoxicating. Gradually the stress of losing to a strike force of four dissipated from Blake’s mind as all she could focus on was the swirling motion of Ruby’s lips and later her tongue as the little huntress began to get bolder and wanting to taste more of the faunus. That and the combined motions of Ruby’s fingers moving their way through Blake’s thick hair. It was all so mesmerising the faunus could simply stay there forever. 

Blake may have lost at the game. But she certainly won that evening.


End file.
